


Mistaken

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-30
Updated: 2004-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: An odd case of mistaken identity... A prequel to the "lover's quarrel" by the river, since it seemed to me to need something more.





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> An odd case of mistaken identity... A prequel to the "lover's quarrel" by the river, since it seemed to me to need something more.

"When do we leave for Gondor?"

Boromir's voice startles Aragorn out of his thoughts. The Steward's son stands in front of him, arms crossed over his chest, looking impatient.

Aragorn drops his head, staring unseeing at the grasses of Lorien under his feet. "Do not ask me that, Boromir. I have no answers for you."

"Gandalf is gone, Ranger. You must lead us... and you must lead your people."

"My people...." Aragorn's eyes are haunted. "I do not want this responsibility... I have never wanted it."

Boromir's eyes are cold. "My apologies, Aragorn.... I mistook you for a king."


End file.
